This invention relates to games, and in particular to a magnetic toss game which simulates popular games, such as hockey, soccer, football, basket ball, golf and the like.
The present invention provides a game apparatus involving the use of magnetic game pieces and magnetic interaction to secure the pieces to a target area.
A number of games have been developed which involve the use of magnetism to secure pieces to the game. These games include puzzle type games, bingo type games and dart or projectile type games.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,587 to O'Grady discloses a Magnetic Game and Method which involves a rigid backed game board which itself is magnetized to attract the projectiles thrown at it. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,509 to Bishop discloses a Molded Bingo Chip with Magnetic Structure Secured Therein. The chip is a bingo marker containing a preformed slot into which is placed a structure of magnetic material upon which another layer of material is placed and secured, thus sealing the magnetic structure in the bingo marker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,597 to Smith et al. discloses a ferromagnetic device for attracting and picking up circular or disc-like marker means which comprise an enmeshed magnetizable metallic screen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,207 to Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,684 to Genin disclose magnetized game boards designed to attract magnetic game pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,841 to Klick discloses a game board comprised of a metallic wire screen embedded between two layers of flexible plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,325 to Sheem discloses a magnetic dart game simulating ball games such as football, baseball and basketball.